No Longer an Outcast
by Miss Pookie Fethers
Summary: Jake does not betray the Na'vi clan, he is still with them, not binded, or threatened. Neytiri trusts him and this is the way I would have wanted it. AU One-shot.


**Hello everyone! Yes, I have finally published my second story! This one is for Avatar, and I am retelling it at the point where Jake had to warn the tribe about the Sky People. I changed a few things, because I hated it when Neytiri got really angry with Jake and he got kicked out of the gang. So here is my version of what would have happened! oh and reviews would be good...no, reivews would be fantastic! if you could give me a bit of feedback, i'd love it! hope you like this!**

**P.S. tis quite short, basically only a one shot. ;)**

**No Longer an Outcast**

Jake Sully was awake…not from a dream though… he remembered what he had to do. Danger was coming, and he had to warn his people, for they really were his people now. He followed Neytiri back to the gathering. "_Father! Mother_!" Neytiri cried in Na'vi.

Jake spoke to her father in the same dialect. "_Eytukan, I have something to say!"_

"_Listen!" _Grace said, who was by his side.

"_Speak, Jakesully." _Eytukan replied.

"_A great evil is upon us," _Jake stated, "_The Sky People are coming, to destroy Hometree!"_

The crowd of natives gasped in terror. "Tell them they're going to be here soon!" Jake said to Neytiri in English.

Neytiri said the same words in Na'vi to her parents. "You have to leave," Jake demanded in English, "or you're going to die!"

"Are you certain of this?" Mo'at exclaimed.

Jake paused for several seconds, breathing loudly. He wondered what to say. Would they believe him? Would they no longer trust him?

"Look, they sent me here," he confessed, "to learn your ways. But all this time, they were plotting behind my back. I trusted them…but they betrayed me. They intend to kill you all!"

"Jake…" Neytiri said quietly, stepping up to look at him, "are you sure you didn't already know about this?"

"No…" said Jake honestly, "I had no idea they were planning to do this to you. That is why I am telling you all right now that you cannot stay here. You must escape. I don't want you all to lose your lives."

Jake anxiously waited for Neytiri to answer him, who was staring at him with questioning emerald eyes.

"Please Neytiri, believe me." he said to her pleadingly, stroking her cheek.

Neytiri looked at the ground, considering. Then she finally looked up and said, "I trust you, Jake." she said gently, "And my people are with you."

There were several exclamations of agreement. Apart from Tsu'tey, who was still looking bleakly at Jake.

"_Father."_ Neytiri said in Na'vi as she turned to Eytukan, "_What must we do_?"

Eytukan contemplated for long moments, and then spoke softly. "_We will leave…once we have held our ground against the Sky People."_

_

* * *

_Soon the sky was filled with the sounds of whirring helicopters and large machines. The tribe had bows and arrows in their hands, preparing to fight them. Jake did not think this a good idea, and wanted them to evacuate. But Eytukan had told him they should defend their place before escaping. So Jake had to go along with it, but at least they trusted him, and he stood in the crowd, waiting to protect anyone who got in danger. Grace was with him.

All of a sudden, canisters of gas were plummeted to the ground, making the natives choke and cough. Jake was fuming. In spite of his anger, he still didn't attack. But the rest of them did, including Neytiri, as arrows flew at the helicopters, splintering the glass. Jake knew bows and arrows would never defeat the large war machines. It was then that grenades were fired at the roots of the magnificent Hometree, which was towering above them. Branches started to fall. Jake felt terrified. Neytiri was still in there. Without stopping to think, he ran into the group, and he could feel Grace on his heels. "You have to go now!" he yelled to the mob, "This thing's going to fall! Go! Now!"

Thankfully for Jake, the natives stopped shooting and hurried away from the aircraft. He suddenly noticed Neytiri and her mother running to him, and he breathed out in relief, glad that Neytiri was not hurt. "We must go!" Jake cried.

"My father, he is still in there!" Neytiri shrieked, with a look of dread on her face, "He told me to go, but I cannot leave him!"

"I'm sorry, Neytiri, but your father can take care of himself!" Jake said, "He knows what he's doing! We don't have time, we must go! Now!"

So Neytiri and Mo'at followed Jake and Grace as they tried to hurry away from the threat. But as they heard a loud crumbling and creaking, they realized it was already too late. So many bombs had been shot at Hometree, and it was now coming down. "Go, go, go!" Jake yelled, as they ran faster than ever.

They tried to shield themselves as Hometree came falling to the ground. They were fortunately not crushed by it, but Neytiri and Mo'at started crying…their entire home…lost…

This made Jake even more angry. He found it hard to believe that he had ever trusted those beings. Then Neytiri suddenly ran off into the glowing mist. "Neytiri!" Jake cried as he rushed after her.

He soon found her kneeling next to Eytukan's limp body, tears flowing down her face and she was wailing with sorrow. Jake found it unbearable, and he knelt next to her, putting his arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." his voice was hard to hear over Neytiri's weeping.

"Jake…" she sobbed, "what can we do now?…what can we do?"

Her head was leaning on Jake's chest. "We're going to get out of here." Jake said, trying to calm her, "I'll be with you. I'll protect your family…I promise…"


End file.
